Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang didera dilema
by 718hyunrin
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang didera dilema. / Kyu! Tega ya lo giniin gue!/ Dia siapa kamu?/ kyu, jangan lupa malem ini yaa/ saatnya kabur. Mianhae semuanya/ MinKyu, KyuMin, KyuHae


**Author ::** 718hyunrin & mysungminsmile

**Title :: ** Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang didera dilema

**Rating ::** General

**Gerne ::** Romance, Family, Commedy

**Main Cast::**

**.:.** Cho Kyu Hyun

**.:.** Shim Chang Min

**.:. **Kim Jaejoong  
><strong>.:. <strong>Lee Sungmin  
><strong>.:. <strong>Lee Donghae  
><strong>.:. <strong> Kim Ryeowook

**Warning::**

**GJ, Typo(s), nggak suka—nggak usah baca ^^**

**Summary::**

Percakapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang didera dilema. / Kyu! Tega ya lo giniin gue!/ Dia siapa kamu?/ kyu, jangan lupa malem ini yaa/ saatnya kabur. Mianhae semuanya/ MinKyu, KyuMin, KyuHae~

**Disclaimer ::** This story not real, only Fanfiction.

Yak, sebenernya ini adalah percakapan gaje difacebook antara saya dengan Adelia~ dan sepertinya menarik untuk dijadikan ffo disini yang jadi Kyuhyun saya dan Changminnya mysungminsmile . dan yang terakhir RnR please ^^

**~ooOOoo~**

Ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah seorang yeoja, Shim Changmin mengalami Dilema~~

Changmin: Kyu! Tega ya lo giniin gue! Gue udah nganggep lo kyak adek gw sendiri dan ternyata lo giniin gue? *ala fitri tropica*

Kyu: What! Apa salah gue Min? Gue nggak ngerti kenapa lo kayak gini. *Kyubego*-_-

Changmin: udah cukup kyu. Mungkin hubungan terlarang kita ini emang udah harus berakhir *lho?

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh Changmin, dan…

Kyu: Andwe Min. Aku tak mau hubungan ini berakhir, bagaimana nasib MinKyu Shipper? Andwe Min. *narik baju Changmin*

Changmin: sekarang kamu pilih aku, hae, atau ming? *ngotot*

Kyu: Apa? tidak bisa Min, aku mencintai semua~ T^T *kyu galau*

Changmin: maaf kyu, tapi... Sekarang disisiku sudah ada yunho. Maaf. Selamat tinggal kyu. Saranghaeeee! *kabur pake kereta kuda*

Kyu : Andwe, Min T^T kamu nanti kena YunJae shipper loh ya. nggak ikut-ikut aku ._.

Kyuhyun membuat jarinya manmade seperti V kearah YunJae Shipper, dan Changmin kembali bersuara,

Changmin: biarin... Aku sudah terlanjur sakit... *ngusap aer mata*

Kyu: Tidak-tidak. Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi Min. Jadi maafkan aku ya?

Changmin: oke kyu *senyum sumringah*

Changmin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mempersiapkan diri untuk memeluk Changmin. Tiba-tiba Sungmin keluar dari KyuMin's Room—menatap Changmin yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin: kyu.. Dia siapa kamu? *nunjuk changmin*

Tak ketinggalan Donghae datang dari ruang tamu,

Donghae: kyu, jangan lupa malem ini yaa *ngedipin mata ke kyu*

*changmin melongo*

kyu: sepertinya saatnya kabur. Mianhae semuanya. *lari sekenceng-kencengnya*

Dan seperti biasa Kyuhyun menyebabkan keributan di dorm Super Junior. Sungmin kini telah menangis tersedu-sedu dipeluka Ryeowook.

Sungmin : Wookie, dia jahat sekali padaku. Dia selingkuh, Aku benci Cho Kyuhyun, Huweeee T^T

Ryeowook : Sabar Hyung, semoga Kyuhyun mendapatkan balasan setimpal (?)

Dilain tempat Changmin tenggah mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya kepada sang Umma.

Changmin : Jaeumma, Kyuhyun sudah mengkhianatiku~ Lalu sekarang dia pergi begitu saja. Umma bantu aku, jebal

Jaejoong yang melihat anak kesayangannya menangis ikut merasa iba. Jaejoong putuskan untuk menelpon Yunho dan menyuruhnya mencari Kyuhyun untuk diseret ke dorm DBSK.

Dan sedangkan nasib Donghae dengan couple Eunhyuknya~~

Eunhyuk : oh jadi begini kau kalo aku tak ada? *tatapan sadis, ucapan sinis ala Heechul*

Donghae : Apa Hyukkie? Aku tak melakukan apapun~~

Seperti biasa Donghae akan selalu menghindari pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk dengan gombalannya~

Bagaimanakah nasib Kyuhyun setelah ini? Author pun tak tau…

?—  
>Author serahin ke kalian semua readers~~ kalo ada yang penasaran dengan nasib Kyuhyun silakan Comment  Review ff ini. Tapi jika ingin stop disini ya itu juga terserah readers sekalian. Dan yang terakhir yang kami berdua ucapkan adalah rasa terimakasih atas kemauan membaca ff gaje ini. dan seperti biasa RnR please ^^

718hyunrin — mysungminsmile


End file.
